1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a socket, particularly to an electrical receptacle to prevent injuries caused by misoperation.
2. Description of Related Art
Some standard household or commercial electrical receptacles can present a serious shock hazard when the receptacles are open and accessible to children. Most of electrical receptacles are positioned in the wall 1 to 5 feet above the ground for convenience. However, it is also convenient for children to reach the electrical receptacles and easy to get hurt by intentional or inadvertent insertion of an electrical conducting material into a power socket of the electrical receptacle.